dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fallow Mire
} |name = Fallow Mire |icon = Fallow Mire icon (Inquisition).png |image = Falow Mire Inquisition.jpg |px = 270x360px |type = Bog |location = |inhabitants = Avvar |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Fallow Mire is a rainy bog located in the southern part of Ferelden. Background South of the Hinterlands, the land is wet and miserable, subject to seemingly endless storms. Some time before 9:41 Dragon, the village suffered from some kind of plague that either killed or drove everyone away. The remaining villagers have tried to carve out a meager existence in the Fallow Mire, but their lives were under constant threat by a tidal wave of undead rising from the murky waters flooding much of the region. Involvement At some point an apostate, Widris, found her way into the Mire, having fled from a Circle. She began studying the local flora in hopes of finding a way to create a potion that would help her breach the Fade and beyond. She created beacons throughout the bog and hid secret messages in veilfire runes on them. The Avvars have captured a group of Inquisition soldiers in Lost Souls and took them into the keep in the Mire, hoping to meet the Inquisitor for aggressive negotiations. Places Regions :Note: The eight regions below make up the Regions in the Mire collection. Discovering all of them grants 200 Influence. *Avvar Leader's Base Camp *Fisher's End *Granite Point *Hargrave Keep *Hidden Apostate's Camp *The Misty Grove *Old Thoroughfare *The Weeping Spires Inquisition camps * Fisher's End Camp * Old Thoroughfare Camp Quests Rifts Requisitions Characters * Amund, a Sky Watcher * Hand of Korth * Widris Creatures * Bear (at Granite Point) * Bogfisher Enemies * Avvar bowman * Avvar defender * Avvar warrior * Corpse * Corpse archer * Lesser terror * Rage demon * Revenant * Wraith Resources Herbs Metal Collections Bottles on the Wall Dragon Piss - Head west from the fourth beacon. Take the path that branches to the north west that leads to two houses. In the second house up the hill. Garbolg's Backcountry Reserve - In a house north-west of Fisher's End Camp Landmarks Mosaics Freed Are Slaves - 1/12 pieces: * Behind the locked door in Hargrave Keep (requires Deft Hands, Fine Tools) Skyhold customizations *Chasind Throne - see the judgment of Chief Movran the Under. Related quest: Lost Souls. Songs Shred of Blue - Hargrave Keep, requires Deft Hands, Fine Tools Notable items * Supply Cache – Atop the battlements of Hargrave Keep at the southern end of the mire, above the front gate. – Reward for Beneath the Mire. Elven artifacts *In the Hidden Apostate's Camp where Widris is found during These Demons Are Clever. Loot – From the Hand of Korth during Lost Souls. – In a chest inside a shack on a small peninsula, south of the third beacon. (Cassandra only) – In a chest inside a shack, west of the fourth beacon, where the Dragon Piss is also found. Codex entries Notes *The Fallow Mire is the only area where a scout-related War Table operation is available to all advisors. *Despite the name, Hargrave Keep is not a keep that can be taken in order to fulfill war table or Forward Scouts prerequisites. *The summon undead effect from going into the water only holds for the controlled character. Other characters that wander into the water from milling about do not generate the effect. *Mounts are disabled in the entire region. Gallery Fallow Mire Scenic.png Fallow1.jpg Fallow2.jpg Lights of andraste.png|The Lights of Andraste landmark Old windmill.png|Old Windmill de:Der Fahlbruch pl:Jałowe Mokradła Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations